I'm losing you
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se come frío, pero a veces todo da un giro inesperado y termina como jamás debió hacerlo... (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


¡Holas a todos!

Uuuuuuuf esta historia me hizo rabiar mucho... jajaj... estaba completamente lista, bueno me faltaba editarla, y no se que hice y se me borró todo... aaaaah sufrí, pensé en escribir otra, pero esta idea me encantaba así que tuve que escribirla de nuevo y no salio como en un principio, pero de todas formas quedé conforme.

Espero que les guste y, pues, la disfruten.

Bye.

* * *

**Disclaimer**; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Advertencia**: Slash, obvio, lemmon, algo así, besos y mucho... mucho drama y algo de romance.

**Nota:** Hay muchos textos en _cursiva_ que representan el pasado ;)

**Pareja**: Theodore Nott y Harry Potter.

* * *

.

.

.

**I'm losing you**

_Gryffindor iluso_, pensó. Quizás nunca debió de haber pedido aquella casa al sobrero, quizás solo debió dejar que las cosas pasaran por si solas y no anteponerse a los hechos, pero ¿Qué se le podía pedir a un chiquillo de once años "influenciado" por las historias que le contaron?

Sonrió, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, porque las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa ahora solo debía esperar la derrota. Una derrota dolorosa y jodidamente cruel. No había sabido jugar, es mas jamás creyó estar haciéndolo, pero se vio envuelto en ello. Y lo peor, dentro de todo, es que aún puede escuchar aquellas amorosas palabras, aún puede sentir su piel cálida y el amor que supuestamente irradiaba con cada toque.

Estúpido.

Suspiró, no podía doblegarse con aquello y menos en un lugar demasiado público. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi quince minutos retrasada, otros cinco y se iría. Observó lo que quedaba del humeante café que había pedido y deseó haber pedido algo mas… _fuerte_… algo que calmase el dolor.

Miró su mano. El anillo brillaba a pesar de todas las veces que lo había tirado, hechizado y pateado. No podía sacárselo, no cuando significaba que todo por lo que había luchado había terminado.

Frunció el ceño y se acomodó más en la silla.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando escuchó algunos pasos sobre el lujoso piso. Su mirada permaneció en el café a medio terminar y permitió que la persona se sentara frente a él. Escuchó su voz pidiendo algo de beber y luego silencio.

—¿Cómo estás?

Él la miró e hizo una mueca —Supongo que podría estar mejor.

Ella asintió y luego se acomodó en la silla —Te vez como mierda.

Harry rió secamente ante la sinceridad —Lo sé, ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó seriamente.

La mujer desvió la mirada intentando apartar las lágrimas que estaban es sus ojos —Es como si estuviese ahí, pero a la vez no: sus ojos permanecen abiertos, pero no responde a nada, los medimagos dicen que nunca lo hará.

Él asintió ausentemente —No sé si sea correcto, pero yo…

—Deberías ir, ya sabes que puedes.

—No me dejarían. Al final todos me culpan a mí de lo que paso.

—Lo sé. Yo fui una de las que creyó que fue tu culpa, pero al final me di cuenta de que fue… esa _perra_—siseó con odio. Sus ojos verdes, casi parecidos a los suyos, estaban fríos y chispeaban rabia contenida.

Harry comenzó a juguetear con la pequeña cuchara que estaba en la taza, necesitaba saber más…

—¿Hay alguna esperanza? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. No soy medimaga, pero quedó muy mal.

—Lo siento.

—Harry… —ella movió la cabeza apartado su pelo— no fue tu culpa. Realmente… ella nos envolvió a todos. Jamás pensé que… ¡Joder! Jamás pensé que fuera así de loca.

Harry la miró por un momento. Ella tenía razón. Jamás había pensado que Ginny Weasley era tan… irremediablemente inestable. El anillo le comprobaba lo ciego e iluso que había sido, por lo menos a la vista de todo.

— ¿Aún no te lo has sacado?

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? Porque desmoronaría el mundo ideal que tenías planeado con ella o, simplemente, porque es perder demasiado.

—Porque todo comenzó la noche en que le pedí matrimonio. Incluso antes.

—No podías saberlo.

—Creo que siempre lo supe. Lo que paso fue mi culpa.

La chica bufó —No me vengas con tu complejo de héroe, Potter.

— ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

—Es muy obvio, pero te iluminare: quiero que lo visites aunque sea solo una vez.

—Te dije…

—Y yo te dije a ti que puedes… él te necesita.

Harry negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Han pasado dos meses, Potter —la voz de la chica se quebró—. Debes ir a ver a Theo.

—Solo si prometes que estaré a solas con él.

Ella suspiró. _Bueno algo es algo_, pensó —De acuerdo, tienes mi promesa.

—Gracias, Pansy.

…

_Meses antes…_

Crujía.

Sabía que con unos pocos movimientos más la cama se rompería, pero es que no podía detenerse.

Todo se había convertido en una droga para él; el sexo, los besos, las caricias, las miradas, las palabras susurradas y los secretos.

Se inclinó un poco más y besó intensamente a su acompañante acallando los gemidos producidos por el orgasmo. Se dejó caer agotado por el esfuerzo, pero satisfecho por todo lo que había pasado. Siempre era así de relajante estar juntos.

—Wow… —rió su acompañante acariciándole el cabello.

—Umm.

—Muy elocuente, Potter.

—No más que tu, Nott.

Theo le abrazó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—No quiero irme…

—Lo sé, pero debemos seguir adelante con aquel asunto.

—Quiero que esto termine…

—Terminara. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, es decir ya has hecho la primera parte: pedirle matrimonio. Lo demás…

—No sé si pueda hacer lo demás.

—Harry…

El susodicho se salió de su amante acostándose a su lado.

—No es que no quiera, es solo que… la humillaré.

—Ese es tu problema —Theo se sentó haciendo una mueca—. Te lo dije hace meses, la primera vez que nos vimos me creíste y ahora no…

—Theo…

—Si quieres casarte con ella hazlo, pero no seré el plato de segunda mesa nunca más —el castaño miró significativamente a su amante—. ¿Ella o yo? Deberías tener ya una… umm… decisión.

—La tengo.

Theo asintió levantándose.

—Eres tú —Harry movió su brazo para detener su levantar—. Eres tú… tú por sobre ella, ¿De acuerdo?

—Nunca dudes de lo que estamos haciendo… —murmuró cansado.

…

— ¡¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?!

—Debería ser obvio, Malfoy. Necesito verlo.

Draco rió socarronamente —O no, tú no lo veras. Theo está muy mal por tu culpa porque si no lo sabías es tu jodida culpa que él este así…

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Quiero verlo.

—No te lo pe…

— ¡Draco!

Pansy caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y apartó a su amigo.

— ¡Por fin vienes, Potter! —exclamó indignada—. Dos semanas y pensé que Theo moriría sin escucharte.

—No hables estupideces, Pansy. Theo no morirá.

Ella bufó ignorándolo —Vamos —tomó una de las manos de Harry conduciéndolo hacia adentro.

—Es una mala idea, Parkinson —murmuró Draco.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero Potter es el amante de Theo —le dijo mientras miraba a Harry sonrojarse—. Acompáñame.

El moreno asintió y siguió Pansy escaleras arriba.

—_Ellos no lo saben, pero sospechan que estoy con alguien; dicen que me veo distinto. No se… __—__rió__—. Son mis amigos, pero no puedo decirles todo lo que estamos haciendo._

La casa era modesta. Al parecer Parkinson había decidido tener una vida más muggle después de la guerra y mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que no podían pisar muy seguido el mundo mágico. Una vez al mes solamente.

Llegaron a una puerta de sencilla madera color café.

—Nunca me dijiste el diagnostico completo del medimago.

Ella bajó la mirada —Nunca me lo preguntaste tan directamente. Agradezco tanto el no ocupar nunca la jodida vez al mes que nos da el Ministerio. El medimago lo vio hace algunos días, lo que veras ahora no es nada a como llegó, Harry.

—Puedo pedirle a un medimago que venga las veces que sea necesario.

— ¿Para qué? Para que nos cachen y luego nos manden a Azkaban o les dirás a todos de la relación paralela que tenías con Theo y la zorra esa.

—Yo…

—Entra… —le dijo deteniéndolo—. Realmente no quiero saber la respuesta. En media hora vendré a darle sus medicamentos.

Pansy medio abrió la puerta y se fue dejándolo solo.

Harry suspiró.

—_Suspiras, Potter __—__murmuró divertido__—__. Es lo único que harás al saber lo que te he contado, ¿No dirás nada más?_

La guerra había hecho daño a muchos de sus seres queridos y amigos, a todos, pero nunca le importaron mucho los Slytherins involucrados. En ese momento se odio por pensar así porque cuando abrió aquella puerta su mundo giró patas arriba.

Pansy había dicho que no vería nada en comparación a como había llegado, pero… pero aquello… no era como lo había imaginado.

Theo estaba acotado de lado, tapado hasta el vientre, unas vías salían de sus brazos conectándose con sueros mágicamente levitados y otra salía de su nariz para alimentarlo. Al acercarse pudo ver hematomas y cortes cicatrizando, pero aún muy visibles. Estaba con la mirada fija en la pared, más pálido de lo normal.

Harry entró completamente y de inmediato sintió magia en el ambiente, cosa realmente rara sabiendo que ninguno de ellos podía hacerla.

Se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos, estaban heladas.

— _¿Tienes frío?_

_Theo rodó los ojos __—__No, Potter __—__lo miró__—__, pero si me gustaría que me abrazaras._

Se veía descansado y _muerto_.

—Lo siento —susurró al tiempo que se acercaba mas a él—. Yo debí… debí alejarme cuando pude, pero… comencé a enamorarme de ti como un idiota. Debí… separar las cosas… ahora estarías aquí conmigo disfrutando de todo lo que planeamos cuando apenas éramos unos conocidos.

Se tragó las lágrimas porque sabía que no podría seguir hablando si comenzaba a llorar.

—_No deberías llorar por ella… no debes dejar que te afecte. Cuando la veas, trágate todo y piensa que pronto recibirá lo que se merece. Nosotros no nos merecemos esto. Tú menos que nadie._

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarse.

Ver a Theo después de tantos meses le ponía mal, especialmente si estaba en ese estado, especialmente si sentía que lo estaba perdiendo a cada segundo. Todo por su culpa. Si tan solo hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo nada habría pasado, podría haberse alejado a tiempo y todo estaría como debía haber sido.

Él con Ginny y Theo viviendo y no en estado comatoso aferrado a una cama dependiendo de sus amigos.

— _¿Lo hiciste?_

_Harry asintió._

— _¿Fue muy difícil? ¿Te aceptó?_

—_Sí y sí._

_Theo bufó __—__Amo tu elocuencia, Potter._

— _¿Amas?_

_Harry lo miró y Theo desvió la mirada. Lo que había pasado no tenía cabida en lo que estaban planeado._

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero._

El moreno se sentó en la cama de Theo intentando estar más cerca.

—Theo… —murmuró intentando llamar la atención de este, pero ya Pansy le había dicho que su mirada siempre estaba en algún punto— debes volver… debes ver todo por tus propios ojos… yo… lo siento.

Dolía verlo así… dolía más que cualquier otra. Dolía saber que lo estaba perdiendo.

— _¿Qué quieres? _—_Harry frunció el ceño_—_, es mas ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Theodore Nott, vistiendo formalmente, elevó el mentón y murmuró: _—_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Harry arqueó una ceja intrigado. Sinceramente, a esas alturas de la noche, no deseaba hablar con nadie y menos después de… _—_De acuerdo. Habla._

— _¿Aquí afuera?_

—_De acuerdo, pasa._

_Después de la guerra los ex-mortífagos no tenían el derecho de pisar el mundo mágico, Harry se preguntó curioso si Nott había usado su salida mensual solo para hablar con él._

—Desde el primer segundo supe que tu visita era algo de lo que debía preocuparme. No usarías tu salida mensual tan solo para darme palabras de odio.

_Theo miró la casa y luego al dueño._

—_No lo sabía _—_comenzó tensamente, como si le costase hablar de ello_—_. ¿Sabes lo inusual que son las noticias en el mundo muggle y más si nunca, casi nunca, utilizaba mis salidas al mundo mágico de Australia?_

_Harry decidió permanecer en silencio, algo le decía que si interrumpía esto, las palabras, se irían a la mierda._

—_Me acabo de enterar… vengo de una… um… reunión en casa de Draco y ahí… fue inevitable… __—__su mirada bajó como si necesitase de mucha valentía__—__. No puedes casarte._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque te engaña conmigo._

_Harry suspiró._

—Yo… sinceramente creo que en el fondo lo sabía, pero nadie, nunca nadie, fue capaz de decírmelo. Todos lo sabían, sin embargo se callaron y luego, ahora, todos me miran con cara de indignación… como si necesitasen que el secreto se mantuviera bajo siete llaves para seguir tan bien como siempre.

Se permitió recordar a los Weasleys y sus miradas de reproche al enterarse de la verdad. De aquella verdad en donde Ginny le dejaba a él como el infiel, como el que la había engañado con un hombre.

—_Suspiro porque me has dicho algo que sabía, o al menos presentía, Nott. Solo debo aclararte que lo que sale en el periódico, que es lo que supongo te dijeron, no es cierto, yo no lo he pedido matrimonio a ella._

_Theo asintió ausentemente —__Pero lo harás, estoy seguro. No quiero que me veas como un valiente caballero que salva la situación. No quiero eso, quiero que tú y yo juguemos su juego. Tengo un plan, ¿Quieres escucharlo?_

Pansy golpeó levemente la puerta y entró.

Se acercó a paso lento y sus manos acariciaron el sedoso cabello castaño de Theo.

—Gracias por venir.

—Nunca me dijiste el diagnostico completo del medimago —repitió.

Pansy se mordió el labio — ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Quiero, sea lo que sea dímelo. Tú lo dijiste, Theo es mi amante debo saberlo.

La chica miró a su amigo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que él se involucraría con Weasley y, luego, con Potter. Si recordaba las veces que lo había visto, siempre sacaba la conclusión de que era más feliz con Harry.

—Sucedió hace tres meses —Harry asintió—. Habíamos quedado de beber algo el mismo día que pasó todo y él no llego, cosa inusual. Así que Draco y yo decidimos ir a verle. No nos fue difícil romper las cerraduras de la casa, cosa que hicimos cuando no nos respondió, jamás pensamos que no estaba. La casa…

Pansy se estremeció imaginándolo. Harry había visto el apartamento post-ataque así que comprendió la sensación: sillones destruidos, mesas partidas, suciedad, sangre, destellos de magia que reconoció, destrucción… _venganza_.

—Él no estaba a la vista. Lo encontramos en su habitación tendido en la cama totalmente ensangrentado. Lo dejó desangrándose… dejó que muriera poco a poco.

La chica se sentó en la silla cercana totalmente compaginada. Las imágenes desfilaban en su mente: Theo ensangrentado, Theo sin respiración, Theo con la misma mirada fija.

—No tienes una idea de lo confundidos que estábamos. No entendíamos nada de nada y creo que aún no entendemos como tu aceptaste todo esto, Potter.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Por esto —ella le tendió un papel doblado—. La encontramos aquel día. La escribió ella.

Harry la tomó y la leyó. Empezaba con un: _"Querido, Harry. Sé que leerás esto"_ para terminar con un: _"Nadie juega conmigo"_— ¿Qué más pasó?

—Lo trajimos aquí. Ni Draco ni yo habíamos usado nuestras visitas así que un medimago pudo venir dos veces —luego apretó los puños—. Si tuviera a esa perra frente a mí la mataría… te lo juro. Theo no se merecía esto, ustedes no se merecían lo que ella les estaba haciendo —cerró los ojos un momento antes de continuar—. El medimago nos explicó que su estado era debido al shock sufrido, a las maldiciones Cruciatus que le había practicado, que por algunos días tendría hematomas en el cuerpo y rostro. Con magia pudo restaurarle algunos dientes que perdió y así mismo pudo restaurar el desgarro en el recto.

Luego movió la cabeza apartando las imágenes mentales ante la situación.

— ¿La denunciaron?

— ¿Crees que nos creerían? —preguntó con ironía—. La gran Ginny Weasley atacó hasta casi matar a un ex–mortífago porque se acostaba con su novio y hay que agregar que ellos dos se estaban vengando de ella por el engaño.

—Lo siento…

—Yo también lo siento, Potter. Lo siento por Theo que nunca saldrá de ese estado. Siento que todo esto es injusto porque nadie se merece algo así… nadie…

Harry miró a Theo y se dio cuenta de que este no había hecho ningún movimiento.

—A veces llora, otras solo esta así —Pansy acarició la mejilla de su amigo y suspiró—. Le administraré la poción y les dejaré.

La chica se levantó e hizo todo en sumo silencio. Luego de unos minutos salió de la habitación dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Harry ya sabía todo lo que Pansy le había dicho solo necesitaba confirmar algunos hechos y retomar algo de su valentía pérdida.

Se levantó y se movió hasta estar frente a Theo.

Los ojos azules estabas imperturbables y fijos. Harry acunó el rostro de su pareja y susurró: —Debes despertar. Te quiero conmigo. Debes cumplir la promesa.

…

—_Todo será más fácil si aquel artículo se hace real __—__repitió Theo mirando las reacciones de Harry Potter._

— _¿Quieres que me case con ella?_

—_Quiero que se lo propongas y luego la dejes tirada en el altar __—__Theo rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó dos cajitas rectangulares__—__. Cuando creía que todo iba bien compré estos anillos, yo se lo iba a proponer. Ahora deseo que tú se lo des._

_Harry miró la caja __—__No la he visto desde que hablamos, no creo… no se…_

—_Se supone que eres un valiente, Gryffindor…_

—_Espero que sea tan sencillo como suena._

—_Cuando todo esto acabe prometo llevarte al mejor restaurant de Italia para celebrar nuestro triunfo sobre ella… nadie juega con nosotros._

Harry miró el hermoso decorado del ataúd y sonrió tristemente. Nadie nunca fue capaz de decirle que los juegos eran peligrosos, en especial aquellos que juegan con el despecho de una mujer.

Las personas lloraban y se abrazaban consolándose, pero no había consuelo alguno a todo el dolor que crecía en el corazón.

No había palabras que reparan el daño hecho.

No había palabras que llenaran el vacio.

Dio paso atrás y desapareció dando por terminado aquel capítulo

…

Su mundo giró cuando aquella misiva llegó a su casa: _"Lo sé todo. G."_

Nada más. Solo aquellas escuetas palabras que a los pocos días cobraron sentido, un doloroso sentido.

Harry nunca quiso saber como ella se había enterado, es mas no la dejó hablar cuando se vieron por última vez.

— ¿En qué piensas? —él la miró—. ¿Te duele? ¿Su muerte?

—No. Hoy estuve ahí y solo pude ver el dolor de su familia, mas yo solo sentí lastima…

— ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué terminó suicidándose?

Harry miró la cama en donde Theo estaba, su mirada permanecía en algún punto de la pared.

—No realmente —murmuró.

Pansy decidió no preguntar más y tan solo le dijo: —Te dejaré solo.

—Gracias.

La chica se fue como siempre ocurría en sus visitas diarias.

Caminó unos pocos pasos y luego acarició el sedoso cabello castaño.

—Hola…

—_Te amo…_

_Theo lo miró con el ceño fruncido __—Yo solo es__pero no cometer un error al estar estúpidamente enamorado de ti, Potter._

_Harry sonrió __—__Si te equivocas. Lo haremos juntos._

—_Yo también te amo, Potter._

Besó los pálidos labios y luego hizo una mueca ante la solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla de Theo.

—Hoy… fue su funeral. Ella está muerta.

Harry se alejó sentándose a un lado de él y tomó una de sus manos.

—Suicidio… nada más adecuado para el arrepentimiento. Si lo piensas no fue tan difícil llegar hasta ella nuevamente. Solo tuve que… —sonrió sin ganas— mostrarme algo arrepentido por lo que le hice y, a la vez, feliz por lo que te había hecho. Lo demás… no fue difícil después de saber todo lo que te había hecho. La decisión fue inmediata después de hablar con Pansy. La maté. Al final terminé vengándome de algo totalmente distinto.

— _¿Qué pasa si todo esto no resulta?_

— _¿Dónde está tu optimismo, Potter?_

—_Harry… ¿Por qué no puedes decir mi nombre, Theodore?_

—_Todo resultara porque la suerte estará de nuestro lado, Harry._

Harry se acurrucó cansado junto a Theo y lo miró por minutos enteros, su mano aún estaba aferrada a de él. Entonces, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran para descansar un poco.

El moreno nunca se percató de que la mano que aferraba le devolvió el gesto levemente. Gestos que se acentuarían al pasar los días.


End file.
